prettycurefandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Ruby999000
Rename pictures Hi, please rename pictures, as just put the name or describe the picture. Just please do that, because I don't want to see just some serial of numbers, or random things, one of the reasons is that you rewrite different pictures with the ones you upload. Thanks. ''"I love creampuffs, Cure Coco!" ''Cure Coco (talk) 03:26, August 4, 2013 (UTC) : Lyrics Hi, for the lyrics, they are correct, and I found some time to add the English (though English lyrics have differances with the true one, so I might double check it again), and Romaji ones, as I am kind of busy these days, and you can see I don't make that many edits, but I only answer to some messages, but thank you for the lyrcis, and for the table you can just copy-paste the table from another song article, if that is easier for you. But, if you find more lyrics, add them or just tell me. Thanks. Cure Coco (talk) 16:44, August 26, 2013 (UTC) : Actually, I just saw it, and it is pretty weird. I am still on it, and maybe they are the same person, probably, I'll look up to it later, I might do something to it. Thanks. Cure Coco (talk) 16:02, August 27, 2013 (UTC) : The lyrics again are correct, by the way don't worry for the kanji, and the trnaslation, because I already added it, so the article is now complete. Thanks. Cure Coco (talk) 19:53, August 28, 2013 (UTC) : Ahh, sorry for not seeing it, I just saw them. I am just too busy, so I don't have time, hope you understand! ^^ But, thank you again, and added lyrics. By the way to add the table, it is confusing, though, you could copy-paste the table from another music article, then insert the lyrcis. If you have more questions about it, please tell me. Cure Coco (talk) 23:08, September 3, 2013 (UTC) not sure Well it was already set up when I became mod. I'm not sure but I think there's a template for it around here somewhere. Shadowneko (talk) 12:21, September 12, 2013 (UTC) Bestfan2006 discussion Hi ruby. His edits weren't bad but I still had to ban him on suspicion of being someone I previously banned named "BestRCH". This user is not allowed here because of continual attempts to evade his original 1-2 month ban for spamming the trivia section of lots of pages with useless junk. Shadowneko (talk) 13:19, October 7, 2013 (UTC) Hi ruby I'm back from my terrible vacation and itching to help. The pictures usually posted on the all stars movie pages are ether movie profiles or screenshots. If you have any of those you're fee to post them. Shadowneko (talk) 14:59, January 13, 2014 (UTC) :I think that shouldn't be on the character pages as it's a movie poster and not a profile or a screenshot. You can help by editing it out...and and I changed the name because it wasn't unique enough(changed it to "Precureallstarsdx3dposter1.jpg") Shadowneko (talk) 15:18, January 13, 2014 (UTC) picture I actually didn't upload it, another user uploaded it but the same picture shared the same photo name with 3D theater pic so I actually just reverted because the real pic belonged to 3D theater. Though after I did that, I actually didn't see that it was actually also uploaded to the other pages. Right now I just changed it so it doesn't bother people again, and thanks for reminding me. Cure Coco (talk) 20:04, January 13, 2014 (UTC) Ok Ok,no problem.I jus see in precure.livejournal that it is HaChaPC noy HCPC You aren't right no, i update every day the blog, because i want to attract new users. And updating a blog post isn't a problem for the wiki, no affects in anything. And i don't want to make useful edits in this wiki, because the admins rejected me. Is that bad trying to make a bit of promotion? I think you only want to annoy me, and I don't know the reason. The Lover of the Magical Girls! Juliominako! (talk) 11:16, February 10, 2014 (UTC) Sorry! sorry Ruby! for the first i'm just writing that page for magical girls wikia. But i'm not see the wiki and i think "i have write on the wrong wiki!" Sorry! please forgive me! it just my clumsy!!